


I Hope So

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Building trust, Cooing, Cuddling, Eda being a good mom, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity Month 2020, Multi, Other, Owl Luz Au, Sad Ending, Second chapter is same story without the blood, blood mentions, petting, slight angst, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity was tasked with taking care of Luz while she was transformed into the Owl Beast. They learn to trust each other.*The violence isn’t really violent, the tag is just in case. *The second chapter is the same story without any blood, though it still mentions how painful the detransformation process is for Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight & King, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of blood after Luz’s transforms back. If that makes you uncomfortable, I created a separate chapter right after this one that is the same exact story except all mentions of blood were removed.

Sept 28th: AU 

“Luz! Don’t rip up the curtains! Eda will kill me!” 

Amity Blight had fifty other things she’d rather be doing than taking care of an excitable owl beast who had a habit for ripping up anything in sight. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do any of those things because Eda gave her this task last minute because they ran out of elixir again and she had to run to the market with Lilith and King to go get as many as she could. 

Owl Luz let out a whine at Amity’s scolding, cowering into herself with fear written all over her animalistic face. Amity always forgets that Luz doesn’t like yelling whenever she’s in this form. 

“Oh no! I’m not gonna hurt you over it, don’t worry. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Amith approached the beast slowly, trying not to get her eyes clawed out by her. 

The owl beast whined again, backing away from Amity’s hand. Amity let out small shushing noises as she kneeled in front of the beast, holding her hand out but not quite touching her until she was ready. 

A glimmer of recognition shone in the beast’s dark eyes, and she leaned in and let Amity pet her head. Luz let out a small coo as Amity ruffled the feathers of Luz’s head, smiling into Amity’s hand. 

“That’s it. There’s nothing to fear. I won’t hurt you. Just don’t touch the curtains, okay?” Amity asked. 

Luz replied with a small bark, nuzzling her head into Amity’s chest and making the witchling fall to her bottom with a small thump. Amity let out a small laugh as Luz cuddled her, happy that she finally gained her trust. Ever since Luz was cursed a week ago, Amity’s been working hard to make her girlfriend trust her in this form. She’s only transformed twice in the week, this time being the third, so Amity didn’t expect to gain her trust this quickly, but she was glad that she did. 

Luz stood up after cuddling and turned Amity around, biting the back of her dress and picking her up. “Wait! Where are we going? Luz!” Amity yelled as Luz rushed out of the living room and flew into her own room, where there was a small nest built for Luz to sleep in. 

“Why are you bringing me to your nest?” Amity asked. 

Luz only answered in a grunt, dropping Amity into the tiny nest and cuddling up next to her, nuzzling her head into Amity’s side, practically demanding cuddles. 

“I guess you’re still Luz even in this form.” Amity said. 

She pet the side of Luz’s face and kissed her cheek before cuddling into her soft fluff, letting out a content sigh as Luz let out a coo. 

The two sat there, dozing off for a while until the front door slammed open. The three other residents of the Owl House came pouring into the room, each holding as many elixirs as they possible could. Eda without a doubt stole most of them. 

Luz shot out of the nest with a loud bark, surprising Amity into sitting up. Luz flew towards the trio, who admittedly were quite stupid if they were going to burst in on a terrified owl beast. 

“Wait! Luz!” Amity jumped up and threw herself at the beast with a shout, latching onto the fluff of her behind and making the beast fall to the ground before she could carve her claws into Eda’s eyes. 

Luz let out a shout as she thumped onto the ground, whining when Amity moved towards her face and shushed her comfortingly. “It’s okay it’s okay. It’s only Eda, Lilith, and King. No need to panic. I’m right here. No ones gonna hurt you.” Amity comforted, petting Luz’s feathers. 

“Woah! How’d you get her to trust you so fast?” King asked, peeking out from behind Eda’s legs. 

“I don’t know, she just started acting like this a few minutes ago.” Amity replied, beckoning King forward with one hand so that he could give her an elixir to feed Luz. 

Luz slowly and walked forward, holding the elixir in his paws like a lifeline. When he finally handed it to Amity, he plopped down in front of Luz and watched as Amity tried to feed her the bottle. 

“Come on Luz, open up please? This is good for you!” Amity cooed, holding the potion in front of Luz’s mouth. 

Luz sniffed the potion and slowly put her mouth on the top, taking hesitant sips before spitting the bottle out with a bark, spilling some on the ground. 

Eda sat right behind King, lifting him up and placing him in her lap. She grabbed the potion and held it in front of Luz’s mouth again. “You gotta drink this Luz. It’s the only way for you to get better. Please?” She pleaded. 

Luz looked at Eda, her dark eyes drooping and her frown deepening. Luz recognized Eda almost immediately after her first transformation, so it wouldn’t be too difficult for the older woman to make Luz comply. 

Luz downed the bottle in one gulp, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the time, which made all four of the owl house residents laugh. 

“That’s my girl.” Eda said, petting Luz’s fluff. 

“Good job sweetheart.” Amity said, kissing the top of Luz’s owl head. 

Luz’s transformation back to a human was slow and painful, causing her to whine in pain as her wings turned to arms and her entire body rearranged itself to human anatomy. 

“I know it hurts, but you’re so strong, you can get through anything.” Amity said, pressing her forehead against Luz’s. 

Once Luz’s body was back to normal, everyone became starkly aware of the state of the human. Her clothes were torn, looking like they were dangling off of her more than anything. Her hair was tattered and coated in blood, and her skin was cracked and bleeding. Eda cradled the human into her arms, shielding her from the eyes of the others, and carried her into the bathroom to clean her and bandage her up. 

Amity watched them leave with sadness in her eyes, allowing King to lean against her for their mutual comfort. She wrapped an arm around the demon and gave him a sad smile. He in turn hugged her side, his arms too small to wrap around her properly. 

“Thank you for watching her, I know it was short notice but Eda wanted to get as many elixirs as she could. She really cares about that girl.” Lilith said, sitting down next to Amity. 

“It’s no problem. I’d do anything for Luz.” 

Lilith gave Amity a small smile before standing up and making her leave, going back to researching how to reverse the curse. King, on the other hand, stayed by Amity’s side. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to cure her?” He asked, eyes shiny as he looked up at Amity. 

“I hope so...”

Amity began to tear up along with the little demon. She pulled him into a hug and they both cried into each other’s arms, both wishing that they could take Luz’s pain for themselves. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the same exact story as the first, but it has all mentions of blood removed!

Sept 28th: AU

“Luz! Don’t rip up the curtains! Eda will kill me!” 

Amity Blight had fifty other things she’d rather be doing than taking care of an excitable owl beast who had a habit for ripping up anything in sight. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do any of those things because Eda gave her this task last minute because they ran out of elixir again and she had to run to the market with Lilith and King to go get as many as she could. 

Owl Luz let out a whine at Amity’s scolding, cowering into herself with fear written all over her animalistic face. Amity always forgets that Luz doesn’t like yelling whenever she’s in this form. 

“Oh no! I’m not gonna hurt you over it, don’t worry. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Amith approached the beast slowly, trying not to get her eyes clawed out by her. 

The owl beast whined again, backing away from Amity’s hand. Amity let out small shushing noises as she kneeled in front of the beast, holding her hand out but not quite touching her until she was ready. 

A glimmer of recognition shone in the beast’s dark eyes, and she leaned in and let Amity pet her head. Luz let out a small coo as Amity ruffled the feathers of Luz’s head, smiling into Amity’s hand. 

“That’s it. There’s nothing to fear. I won’t hurt you. Just don’t touch the curtains, okay?” Amity asked. 

Luz replied with a small bark, nuzzling her head into Amity’s chest and making the witchling fall to her bottom with a small thump. Amity let out a small laugh as Luz cuddled her, happy that she finally gained her trust. Ever since Luz was cursed a week ago, Amity’s been working hard to make her girlfriend trust her in this form. She’s only transformed twice in the week, this time being the third, so Amity didn’t expect to gain her trust this quickly, but she was glad that she did. 

Luz stood up after cuddling and turned Amity around, biting the back of her dress and picking her up. “Wait! Where are we going? Luz!” Amity yelled as Luz rushed out of the living room and flew into her own room, where there was a small nest built for Luz to sleep in. 

“Why are you bringing me to your nest?” Amity asked. 

Luz only answered in a grunt, dropping Amity into the tiny nest and cuddling up next to her, nuzzling her head into Amity’s side, practically demanding cuddles. 

“I guess you’re still Luz even in this form.” Amity said. 

She pet the side of Luz’s face and kissed her cheek before cuddling into her soft fluff, letting out a content sigh as Luz let out a coo. 

The two sat there, dozing off for a while until the front door slammed open. The three other residents of the Owl House came pouring into the room, each holding as many elixirs as they possible could. Eda without a doubt stole most of them. 

Luz shot out of the nest with a loud bark, surprising Amity into sitting up. Luz flew towards the trio, who admittedly were quite stupid if they were going to burst in on a terrified owl beast. 

“Wait! Luz!” Amity jumped up and threw herself at the beast with a shout, latching onto the fluff of her behind and making the beast fall to the ground before she could carve her claws into Eda’s eyes. 

Luz let out a shout as she thumped onto the ground, whining when Amity moved towards her face and shushed her comfortingly. “It’s okay it’s okay. It’s only Eda, Lilith, and King. No need to panic. I’m right here. No ones gonna hurt you.” Amity comforted, petting Luz’s feathers. 

“Woah! How’d you get her to trust you so fast?” King asked, peeking out from behind Eda’s legs. 

“I don’t know, she just started acting like this a few minutes ago.” Amity replied, beckoning King forward with one hand so that he could give her an elixir to feed Luz. 

King slowly and walked forward, holding the elixir in his paws as tight as possible. When he finally handed it to Amity, he plopped down in front of Luz and watched as Amity tried to feed her the bottle. 

“Come on Luz, open up please? This is good for you!” Amity cooed, holding the potion in front of Luz’s mouth. 

Luz sniffed the potion and slowly put her mouth on the top, taking hesitant sips before spitting the bottle out with a bark, spilling some on the ground. 

Eda sat right behind King, lifting him up and placing him in her lap. She grabbed the potion and held it in front of Luz’s mouth again. “You gotta drink this Luz. It’s the only way for you to get better. Please?” She pleaded. 

Luz looked at Eda, her dark eyes drooping and her frown deepening. Luz recognized Eda almost immediately after her first transformation, so it wouldn’t be too difficult for the older woman to make Luz comply. 

Luz downed the bottle in one gulp, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the taste, which made all four of the owl house residents laugh. 

“That’s my girl.” Eda said, petting Luz’s fluff. 

“Good job sweetheart.” Amity said, kissing the top of Luz’s owl head. 

Luz’s transformation back to a human was slow and painful, causing her to whine in pain as her wings turned to arms and her entire body rearranged itself to human anatomy. 

“I know it hurts, but you’re so strong, you can get through anything.” Amity said, pressing her forehead against Luz’s. 

Once Luz’s body was back to normal, Eda cradled the human into her arms, shielding her from the eyes of the others, and carried her into the bathroom to clean her up. 

Amity watched them leave with sadness in her eyes, allowing King to lean against her for their mutual comfort. She wrapped an arm around the demon and gave him a sad smile. He in turn hugged her side, his arms too small to wrap around her properly. 

“Thank you for watching her, I know it was short notice but Eda wanted to get as many elixirs as she could. She really cares about that girl.” Lilith said, sitting down next to Amity. 

“It’s no problem. I’d do anything for Luz.” 

Lilith gave Amity a small smile before standing up and making her leave, going back to researching how to reverse the curse. King, on the other hand, stayed by Amity’s side. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to cure her?” He asked, eyes shiny as he looked up at Amity. 

“I hope so...”

Amity began to tear up along with the little demon. She pulled him into a hug and they both cried into each other’s arms, both wishing that they could take Luz’s pain for themselves. 


End file.
